Obscure
by xTamashii
Summary: The enigma that is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Ah, how Amu would love to figure him out. -Amuto-


I was seriously inspired by episode 59. It was freaking amazing, I watched it THREE times.

But yeah, that's all I have to say. This will also be my interpretation of the exchange about stars between Ikuto and Tsukasa.

Oh yeah, and did you guys know that it's Ikuto's birthday on December 1? I didn't until recently XD

I'll prolly write him a birthday oneshot or something.

Okay, so that's all, enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Obscure**

_By Tamashii-x-no-x-Renkinjutsushi_

Annoyance. Annoyed. _So_ annoying. It just drove her up a wall.

Even though the day was practically over, she didn't particularly feel the want or the need to return home. She just wanted time to think. And that is just what she did.

However, some particularly _annoying _thoughts interrupted her peaceful ones, and now she felt even less of a desire to go home. She just wanted to sit and sulk.

That Ikuto was so annoying. He was just so _frustrating_ and so confusing. He was difficult to understand and he was a pervert on top of it all. He was so annoying especially now that she couldn't get the cat-eared boy out of her head.

Sighing, she glanced at her charas; the three had fallen asleep some time ago, and lay curled up in the grass next to her.

Groaning in irritation, she flopped down on the grass and stared up at the stars. They were so pretty tonight...so bright, and the sky was so clear. Not a cloud in the sky. She smiled to herself as she watched them shimmer softly overhead.

The beauty of the night sky had temporarily taken her mind off the frustrating, perverted, annoying, weird cat boy. But now, he was back on her mind.

She rolled over on her side, feeling her previous irritation return all too soon.

"That Ikuto..." She mumbled aloud, sighing.

"Yes?"

Amu shot up so fast that her head almost collided with Ikuto's. He towered above her, his usual bored expression on his face, and Yoru curled up on his shoulder.

Amu glared. "What is it you want?"

"Geez, so touchy." Despite her objection, he sat down next to her, staring at her with those eyes that she could never read. There it was again; that expression she couldn't figure out.

She could feel her defenses wavering. He always made her so flustered! Part of the reason she found him so annoying.

"So what _do_ you want?"

"Eh...I wonder." He stared up at the sky, watching the stars with a strange intensity that she didn't quite understand.

Not liking the uncomfortable silence, she decided to speak. "The stars are pretty tonight, huh?"

His eyes flickered briefly to her before looking up at the sky again. "Yeah."

She turned her face back to the sky, wondering what it was about the stars that had given him that expression.

"It's not often you get to see the stars so much." She said, trying to start conversation once more.

"Hn. They're usually covered with clouds."

"But I think it's okay that you can't always see them."

He turned to her, seeming curious now, a curiosity that went beyond just wondering why she said what she did. "And why is that?"

"Well," she began, "of course if you see something too many times you take it for granted. But, I think it's because you can't see them this well all the time that it makes you appreciate them even more when you can see them, and that makes them even more beautiful." He stared back up at the sky again after this, not saying another word.

Instead of turning her gaze back to the sky, she watched him as he watched the sky. His expression was unchanging as usual as he stared at the sky, looking simply thoughtful now...or at least, that's what she thought. He was so obscure and difficult to figure out. But something about him seemed...peaceful, now. Calm.

She watched the way the moonlight caught on his dark hair, the way the night sky was reflected in his equally dark and mysterious eyes. If she had to think of one word to describe him at the moment, it would have to be...beautiful.

She immediately blushed at the thought and put her forehead on her knees, feeling stupid. Wanting to inwardly smack herself for thinking something so stupid. What a stupid thought, really. Saying something so foolish aloud would only earn her even more teasing and pervertedness than usual.

Noticing her change in position, Ikuto turned to watch her as she curled up in a ball, her face hot with embarrassment as she put her head on her knees, determined to keep her gaze downward.

"Oi." He gently poked her in the side, and arched an eyebrow when she weakly smacked his hand away and scooted away from him. Curious now, he scooted even closer to her than he previously was, angling his head so he could try to get a glimpse of the face she seemed to be trying to hide from him.

"Cut it out." She muttered, and promptly turned the opposite direction, sitting up and crossing her arms across her chest.

He felt a smirk tug the corners of his mouth as he saw that she had let her guard down. If she thought she was safe, she was sorely mistaken.

He quietly scooted closer to the fuming girl, and without warning, grabbed her from behind and pulled her to his chest. She struggled initially, but gave up in the end.

Her body went limp in his arms and she only sighed, her cheeks tinted dark pink.

Amu's eyes became glassy as she stared up at the sky once again, her head empty of thoughts except for the warmth of Ikuto's arms around her. Even if he was just teasing or doing it for fun, she was, as much as she didn't want to admit it, enjoying it too much to care. She breathed in slowly through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, expression mostly unchanging except for the slight darkening of the blush upon her cheeks.

Instead of gazing at the sky again, Ikuto's eyes remained on her. His dark eyes trailed lazily over the blush on her cheeks, her distant golden eyes, her slightly parted lips as she breathed steadily through her mouth.

Moving one of his arms so he was only holding her with one arm, he lifted his hand to touch her face, laying his hand gently on her flushed cheek. She started and her eyes became wide and more focused, her face an expression of surprise. However, she didn't push him away, if anything she leaned into his touch, eyelids fluttering as she tore her gaze from the night sky to stare straight ahead.

He trailed his fingers over her cheek, cheekbones, traced her jawline, but stopped at her lips. He held his hand there for a moment, then let it drop. Her eyes opened in reaction to the absence of his touch, but he was done, for now.

He carefully released her from his embrace, not missing the brief flicker of disappointment across her face before she changed it into a look of indifference.

He turned, gathered up his still sleeping chara, and proceeded to stroll off, but stopped when she walked up to him.

"Where are you going?"

"...Somewhere."

"Well, obviously." She sighed with impatience. "What was that about?" She flushed as she spoke, folding her arms across her chest defensively as she turned her gaze away. "I mean, it was a little different from how you usually act and stuff..."

He turned back around to face her, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he took her gently by the chin, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Were you expecting me to continue?"

She blushed and her eyes widened. "W-well n-no, why would I um, expect something like that? Ha ha ha...ha." She tried to back away, but he had one arm around her waist, and was smiling his catlike grin.

"Oh? But your body language is telling me otherwise."

"Eh...?"

With that, he crushed his lips to hers, shocking Amu. It shocked her so much that she completely stopped moving and hung limply in his arms until he released her. When he did, he turned around, throwing once last smirk back at her, and chara changed before leaping away into the starry night.

She stumbled backward after this; he had caught her off guard.

"H-he's too ridiculous." She muttered, trying to find her balance still. Eventually, she collapsed back down on the grass where she had been sitting. Her sleepy charas had awoken at all the ruckus, and the three girls blinked sleepily up at her, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"Are we going home now, Amu?" Miki questioned, yawning not long after.

Amu nodded and smiled a little. "Yes, we're going now. I'll be in trouble if we come home any later than we will be." The three nodded as Amu gathered them into her arms and dashed home.

None of her questions were answered. Ikuto Tsukiyomi was just an enigma, a strange, handsome boy with a perverted cat like personality and a love for teasing her. She was right back to square one.

He was far too obscure.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It really wasn't terribly amazing, I understand...I just wanted to write another Shugo Chara fic and out came this...

Well, please read and review!


End file.
